Zion Andrews
The Sticker |gender=Male |country=Jamaica |birth date= |family=Asahnti Clarke Damian Andrews |job=Former cartel hitman |path=Serial Killer Hitman Spree Killer Cop Killer |signature=Performing Duppy rituals on his victims post-mortem |mo=Disembowelment |victims=10+ killed 2 attempted |status=Institutionalized |actor=Patrick Cage II |appearance=Obey }} "Me did everything you tell me to." Zion Andrews, a.k.a. "The Sticker", is a delusional, prolific serial-turned-spree killer who appeared in Obey. Background As a child, Zion was a track star living in Mercy Cross and was raised by his mother, an Obeah priestess. He presumably learned about Obeah and Duppy rituals through her. When he was eleven, his mother died and he was adopted by Damian Andrews, a Caribbean kingpin who supported Zion by buying him track shoes and paying for his competition fees. Damian saw him as someone who could increase his self-image. Two years later, Zion suffered an anterior cruciate ligament injury, which effectively ended his career. He then became a member of Damian's drug cartel and was manipulated to kill Tisha Bailey, the daughter of one of Damian's men, as revenge for stealing his drugs from him. Killing Tisha by disemboweling her led Zion to being nicknamed "The Sticker". When he was caught by law enforcement, Zion immediately confessed to the crime, but refused to tell the police that Damian had forced him to commit the murder, having seen Damian as a father figure at this point. Zion spent the next four years in juvenile detention, and following his release, he continued to kill for Damian, murdering at least six people and presumably being traumatized with having to kill them just as he was with Tisha. When Damian wanted Zion wanted him to kill a woman named Jubilee, he could not bring himself to do so as she was pregnant. Damian soon discovered this and took Zion into the Blue Mountains, shooting him in the head for his betrayal and then burying him. Zion, however, survived the attempt on his life, but not without severe neurological damage as a result of the bullet being lodged in his brain. Obey Zion has a psychotic break after hallucinating the voices of the people he killed and he murders Malcolm Wallace in his signature fashion before drawing a cross on his arm and performing a Duppy ritual to prevent his spirit from haunting him. Unfortunately, he still hallucinates, and he soon murders and performs rituals on Sandy Weeks and Kyle Stephens, pouring a ring of gasoline around Sandy and turning Kyle's clothes inside out, all the shouting at the voices to go away. He also steals Weeks' scooter and Stephens' gun. Zion eventually reaches the place where Damian's hiding, now visually hallucinating his victims and shooting at them Kyle's gun. He then confronts Damian over attempting to murder him, holding him at gunpoint and saying he did everything Damian asked. At this point, the IRT have deduced Zion as the unsub, and they and local police arrive at the site, leading to Zion holding the gun against his father. The team explains what happened to him when he was shot and that they know Damian's responsible and intend to give him his due punishment. Before Zion can surrender, however, Damian steals the gun and turns the tables, holding Zion at gunpoint. The IRT firmly assert he will die if he doesn't release Zion and surrender. Seeing there's nowhere to run, Damian gives in and lets himself and Zion be arrested. Considering Zion's mental state, he's most likely institutionalized. Modus Operandi Zion killed his victims by disemboweling them with a knife. Initially, he was manipulated by Damian into killing victims, but after the attempt on his life by Damian himself, he went after random people. With his last three victims, he performed Duppy rituals on them after killing them. When he attempted to kill Damian, he planned to shoot him with the gun he stole from Kyle Stephens. Profile Known Victims *Unspecified dates: **Tisha Bailey **Calvin Harris **Ted Witherspoon **Jessica Hightower **Alonzo Martinez **Brandi Jones **Daniel Bates **Jubilee *2016: **Malcolm Williams **Sandy Weeks **Kyle Stephens **Damian Andrews Appearances *Season Two **Obey Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:North American Criminals